This invention relates to vehicle towing apparatus, and more particularly, a means of towing vehicles with a larger vehicle such as a truck, bus, or motor home, where a partial vertical lifting of the towed vehicle is desirable, but where the towing means can remain on the towing vehicle in an out-of-the-way fashion, when not needed.